Fed up!
by phayte1978
Summary: This piece is for the Baku Deku Flower Exchange! This piece is for dekusugoi! Flower - Gardenia The prompt was just GOLDEN ...everyone getting sick of their PDA.


**This piece is for the Baku Deku Flower Exchange! This piece is for dekusugoi!**

**Flower - Gardenia**

**The prompt was just GOLDEN ...everyone getting sick of their PDA.**

**Notes:**

**Gardenias - symbolizes purity/sweetness/joy/love - So I did not incorp the flower, but you can see it is full of love from BakuDeku in this... ((well yeah...)) there was more to dekusugoi's prompt but in discord... Shameless brought up the idea used in this... well... you'll see!**

_(See the end of the work for more notes.)_

Everyone in Class 1-A started to shuffle to their seats as the announcements started up.

" Good Morning Students!

Principle Nezu here to greet your day on this fine Tuesday morning! …"

"Like every damn morning," Jiro mumbled, laying her head on the desk, about to take her morning nap.

The class all mumbled their agreeance as they continued their conversations with one another. Most of the announcements were the usual as they always were- and after hearing them every single morning they got old.

Mr. Aizawa was currently sleeping in the corner- not even being assed to wake up and pay attention himself.

"Jeez! C'mon you two!" Kaminari whined, "Must you start back up again!?"

No one even bothered to look as Midoriya was sitting on top of Bakugou's desk, their mouths firmly locked together. It had become a norm around the class- and one they were getting sick of being use too.

It had only been about two weeks- and somehow those two went from trying to kill each other- too seeing who could lick the other's tonsils out their mouth.

"I don't even know how they made it to class," Kirishima laughed. "Midoriya was lip locked to Bakugou the entire time! Even tripped over the sidewalk curb!"

Uraraka giggled. "It was a good thing Shoji was next to them to catch him."

At more giggles, Bakugou flipped off the class and growled- never taking his mouth off Midoriya's.

"Yanno… that would be hotter if it weren't… those two," Mineta grumbled, still watching.

"Yet, you keep watching them," Yaoyorozu pointed out.

"Kissing is kissing! And it's still hot!" Mineta said.

"You're so gross!" Asui said.

"You call me gross, but I'm not the ones nearly at second base as everyone watches!" Mineta said.

"Maybe they like people watching," Sero added.

"You're all a pack of perverts!" Bakugou growled, his mouth finally off of Midoriya's- though he was pulling Midoriya down off his desk into his lap, arms around him.

"Figures Bakugou would be all in on this relationship thing," Ashido said.

"I don't do anything half ass!" Bakugou yelled.

"Kacchan… don't yell," Midoriya said, pressing a finger to his lips, smiling at him.

"Fine…" Bakugou grumbled, then was back to kissing Midoriya.

As the announcements finally finished, Mr. Aizawa started to wake from his slumber- before even opening his eyes he yelled out. "Bakugou! Midoriya! Separate!"

"Even the teacher knows!" Kaminari giggled.

"Dude, who doesn't know!?" Kirishima asked.

Midoriya scampered off Bakugou's desk- blowing him kisses as the made the short journey to his desk right behind Bakugou.

"Let me say this now… and just this once," Mr. Aizawa said, "I will not be speaking to anyone in this class about keeping their mouths off another! Is that clear?"

At that moment, Midoriya was taking his hand back- where Bakugou had been previously kissing it.

* * *

"It's getting out of hand!" All Might whined, pouring another cup of tea.

"So you're telling me that Midoriya and Bakugou… the very two who were caught after hours fighting… are now in a relationship?" Nezu asked, lifting his cup and sipping.

"It's going on about two weeks, but yes," All Might said. "The problem is they are too affectionate. Just today- three teachers got after them for making out in class."

"Don't even start me with the lunch room!" Present Mic said, coming in and joining.

"Oh young love!" Midnight sang.

"Well isn't this better than them destroying each other?" Nezu asked.

"Of course it is!" All Might exclaimed. "But they need to know there is a time and a place for such actions."

"Have we done the sex education classes?" Nezu asked.

"I refuse to go through that again!" Mr. Aizawa said, leaving the teacher's lounge.

"What…?" Nezu trailed off.

All Might cleared his throat. "Class 1-A is definitely a different class… they gave questions to their teacher he was not ready for."

Taking a long sip- this did not surprise Nezu. "I see…"

* * *

As lunch ended and Mr. Aizawa walked back to his class- he was thankful it was time for them to do field practice. At least this way he could keep the two love birds off each other.

Entering the class room- he was met with a green and blond haired heads mashed together. His mouth forming a thin line- he had had enough.

"Yaoyorozu, please come here," he said, watching as she nervously made her way to the front of the class. The entire class was watching outside the two who were currently sucking each other's faces off.

"Yes, sir?" Yaoyorozu answered, as she made her way to the front.

"Please make me a spray bottle… with water in it," he said.

"Um…" Yaoyorozu stammered.

A sigh and he just held his hand out. A second later and a spray bottle was placed in his hand. "You may go back to your seat," he said.

The class started to giggle, though he was not amused at all. Moving over to the two at the front of the class, currently in a tongue war- Mr. Aizawa started to squirt them with water.

"What the hell!?" Bakugou screamed as Midoriya yelped and jumped.

Mr. Aizawa sprayed them again for good measure. "If you can't act right, you'll be sprayed," he stated. "Now everyone go change into your gym clothes and meet me out front in five minutes."

Bakugou was throwing daggers with his glare as the class made their way out. As soon as Midoriya got to the door- his mouth was back on Bakugou's as they somehow continued to walk. Stepping in behind them, Mr. Aizawa was spraying them again with the water bottle.

"Ohmygod!" Bakugou yelled. "We aren't even in class!"

"I suggest you get moving and be out front in five minutes," Mr. Aizawa said.

Fifteen minutes later….

The entire class was outside- except for Midoriya and Bakugou. Mr. Aizawa had had enough... again.

Grabbing the spray bottle he stomped back inside. The class was giggling as he stormed through the doors and made his way to the locker room.

What he found was Midoriya pinned to the wall- both of them half dressed- making out. Aiming the spray bottle, he doused them pretty hard. Curses from Bakugou as Midoriya yelled out.

"That's it," he said, "I've had enough! I will separate you two if it is the last thing I do!"

He had no idea what he hated more- their fighting or their making out.

* * *

The rest of the day was peaceful. Mr. Aizawa had moved Midoriya over to the support group for the day. He knew Midoriya needed to reinforce his boots better, and what better than for him to watch as Mei worked.

"Finally some peace and quiet," Mr. Aizawa grumbled.

"Did I hear, you sprayed students with water?" All Might asked.

"Works on my cats," Mr. Aizawa said.

All Might laughed. "You can't go spraying students."

"The hell I can't."

"And um… where is Young Midoriya now?"

"He is with the support team getting his boots redone," Mr. Aizawa stated.

"Now you know he could have dropped off his boots," All Might said.

"He could have, but then I'd run out of water," Mr. Aizawa said, holding up his spray bottle. It was that moment that Mineta had made a pervy comment over one of the female classmates and Mr. Aizawa sprayed him too.

He was liking this new idea.

* * *

"Good morning UA! Principle Nezu here to start your morning right!"

"Every damn morning," Jiro grumbled.

"Remind me to drink more coffee before coming to class," Yaoyorozu whined.

"Someone wanna remind those two that Mr. Aizawa gonna spray them?" Kaminari asked as Midoriya was currently latched on Bakugou by the mouth.

"There will be new rules being enforced immediately school wide!" Principle Nezu added, "So I highly suggest everyone take note.

All forms of PDA- also known as Public Displays of Affection are hereby prohibited on school grounds during school hours. Now we as a school do understand young love, and even encourage friendships.

At this time there has been some incidents…"

As Principle Nezu droned on, the entire class was giggling and watching as Bakugou and Midoriya were still making out. It was Mr. Aizawa spraying them and throwing a book at their heads which made them stop.

"You two need to listen!" Mr. Aizawa sternly said.

The class was giggling again.

"Any students found in any acts of Public Displays of Affection- outside of holding hands will be given demerits. These demerits will go against your record and be handled in detention. Should you have any further questions, please speak with your homeroom teacher.

We at UA uphold the highest standards and reputations for our students.

Plus Ultra! Have a wonderful Wednesday!"

"Well aint that just a crock of shit!" Bakugou growled.

Mr. Aizawa sighed, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Seriously! You two again!?" All Might said, pulling Bakugou and Midoriya apart as they had hidden behind the vending machines in the hallway. "My office, now." He knew those two already had a handful of demerits and it wasn't even lunch time yet.

All Might saw how swollen both the boys' lips where, and had to wonder just how long they planned to keep this all up. As he heard them grumbling, and Bakugou bitching, he pushed them into his office.

"Sit on opposite ends of the couch!" All Might said.

"What the hell?" Bakugou asked. Midoriya just sighed.

"Listen boys," All Might said, "The teachers are getting concerned."

"Are our grades dropping?" Bakugou asked.

"Well no! They are better than ever!" All Might said.

"Then what is the issue?" Bakugou asked.

"Kacchan…" Midoriya hissed.

"No, hush Deku! I don't see why everyone has their panties in a knot! Our grades are good, and it isn't like we are doing anything outside of kissing- which I'm totally up for by the way..."

"Kacchan!"

"Young Bakugou… Young Midoriya," All Might sighed. "There is a time a place to show affection for each other. As thrilled as I am to see you two getting along, and even working together- don't you think this has gone a little too far?"

"By which standards?" Bakugou growled out.

"Everyone's!" All Might exclaimed.

Midoriya sighed. "Then what do you suggest?"

"I suggest there is a time and place for all this," All Might said, "But during school hours is not so!"

"But-"

"-No Midoriya!" All Might said. "Ok, let me put it this way… do you want to spend time in detention or in other classes away from each other that can take away from your time together after school?"

With that, All Might watched as both their eyes grew large.

"I thought so," All Might said. "Just play nice- and be safe."

Both of them hung their heads, a crimson blush on their cheeks as he excused him. He only hoped this worked.

* * *

"How did you do it?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"You know… I have my teacher ways!" All Might laughed.

They were back out on the training field - watching as Midoriya and Bakugou were working together- demolishing everything in sight. Mr. Aizawa did not have to use his spray bottle once on them since he saw Midoriya and Bakugou leave All Might's office.

Not that he cared, but he was curious and only hoped this change in attitude and affection would stay this way.

Though he still kept his spray bottle at his side- between Kaminari and Mineta, it still came in handy.

* * *

Bakugou and Midoriya had managed to stop making out all through class and school- though still found ways to sneak off during breaks. Back at the dorms was another thing. There was this way Midoriya giggled as he was pressed into the couch that just seemed so much dirtier than a giggle should be.

The only one not bothered by it was Mineta- who currently had his phone out, recording it.

"Ugh! Pervert!" Ashido groaned.

"Not my fault they do it in the common room!" Mineta said.

"Are they back at it… again?" Kaminari asked, then pulled out his phone, starting a video himself.

Jiro moved behind the two- shoving her earphone jacks in both their ears, making them drop their phones and yell.

"Serves you perverts right!" Jiro grumbled.

"Here," Yaoyorozu said, handing out more spray bottles of water.

"We definitely need to cool those two down," Uraraka said.

Even through all this noise, the two on the couch continued their make out session- Midoriya's giggles becoming more filthy with each minute.

"According to the rules," Iida said, joining the group. "Public displays of affection are only prohibited during school hours!"

"Yes, but this is disturbing the dorm," Todoroki said, grabbing each bottle, making them ice cold- but not frozen. "They have their own rooms to frolic in, and my show is about to come on."

"Oh! It almost time for the show!" Uraraka squealed, taking her bottle and rushing forward. Jiro, Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu all started to spray the two on the couch. Squealing from Midoriya and quirking from Bakugou as the cold water soaked them.

"Get a room!" Todoroki hissed, still spraying them, even though they had been separated.

"Stop with the fucking water!" Bakugou yelled, lunging forward to grab the bottles and blasting them.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya squealed, rushing forward and wrapping his arms around Bakugou's waist- keeping Bakugou and Todoroki from an all out fight in the common room. "Let's go up to my room… we can get some dry clothes and you can warm me back up!" Midoriya giggled.

"I like the way you think," Bakugou said, pressing his mouth back to Midoriya's, and them somehow walking with their faces connected.

The group stood there, shaking their heads.

"Shit… it worked," Kaminari said.

"I thought we would have to have you shock them next," Jiro said, moving to the couch and flopping down. "Great! The couch is soaked now!"

"Small price to pay for some peace and quiet," Yaoyorozu pointed out.

"Hey guys… where is Mineta?" Uraraka asked.

Everyone sighed as they were sure he had went following the two- phone back in hand and camera ready to roll.

**Notes:**

**So the idea for the spray bottle was all Shameless! And I kinda took that and ran with this! Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
